Persistance, then Love
by LovelyMint-Chan
Summary: A mysterious woman appears in England's house explaining that by pact she has been given the job to protect him. Little did England know, she might just be the one meant for him. First fanfic. England x Oc I suck at summaries. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hai I'm Kurrah212~ I'm pretty new here, so please don't kill me! No flame or trolls plz. I may have misspellings and grammar fails just so ya know. Anyways please rate and review. :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hetalia... Just my Oc character T.T  
**

I tugged at the sleeves of my suit, and then picked at the collar. Being in a full soldier's uniform was quite uncomfortable especially on a warm day like so. I don't remember why I was even here. Wasn't it for the money? Or was it because i got drunk again?  
"Ah-Miss Mcarthy, Mr. Kirkland will see you shortly." a friendly looking maid said with a curtsy. I thanked her with a nod of my head and turned to stare at the tapestry hanging on the wall. Light flowed freely into the room and time passed slowly. I looked at my wrist watch and then turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall. It's rhythmic ticking was a constant along with my wrist watch. I paced the hall looking for the maid from earlier, she still hadn't come back and i had started to worry that no body was here anymore.  
I traveled down the winding corridor passing room after room. _Dear Christ-how many rooms does Mr. Kirkland have?_ I glanced around my shoulder afraid someone might catch me and give me a harsh scolding as i ventured deeper into the building. I paused at one room hearing raised voices.  
"Now, now-we shouldn't be to rash with our actions." a British voice came out.  
"Vhat are you talking about...? Italy pay attention!" a harsh German voice butted in.  
"S-sorry Germany!" a voice whimpered.  
"Dudes we should totally do this, then i can come in and save the day like the hero I am!" a loud voice rang out. There was silence before an outburst of voices conjured. Each one different, some spilling accents some spilling language unknown to me.  
"That is enough! I will certaintly not cooperate with these terms-thus i shall take leave now...!" I heard footsteps come toward the door. My heart raced and I searched the hall for a hiding place. I quickly rounded a corner as soon as the door opened. There was another bout of talk then many footsteps echoed about the hallway as people filed out of the room. Certain it was not my place to be here, i hurried down the halls determined not to get caught.  
I flew down the hallways my military boots clamping hard on the stone floors. I began to panic as i did not recognize the halls in which i was coming deeper into. I slowed down to a slow walk and stopped to take off my military cap, and to wipe my forehead. My hair tumbled from my cap, it's long shiny auburnness coming down in sheer tumbles. Frustrated i proceeded to gather my hair and tied it into a bun on my head, my cap still in hand.  
"Excuse me, but if i may ask-are you lost?" a calm voice said knocking me out of my unaware stupor. I turned around to face a man suited in a green uniform with blond hair and green eyes. His eyebrows were un-nautrually bushy and his eyes currently held a look of curiosity.  
"Er-it appears to be so." I said with a shy smile.  
"Well i so happen to know my way 'round here, it would be my pleasure to assist you on finding your way out." he said with a slight bow.  
"Y-wait no. I'm sorry that i have trespassed in this area-but I'm looking for a man named, er-Mr. Kirkland..."  
His eyes narrowed and he smiled.  
"I may know him, here I'll lead you to him. As we walk, might i ask a few questions?"  
"Of course." I said breezily as we both proceeded back round the hall.  
"You're a woman right? What might a woman be doing in a man's uniform?" he said curiosity obvious in his voice.  
"Oh-er that, yes. It so turns out that this uniform is part of the business i have to discuss with er-Mr. Kirkland." I said my hand gripping my cap.  
"I see. What sort of business do you wish to discuss may i ask."  
"I do apologize but-this is meant for Mr. Kirkland's ears only."  
"Hm-what would you do if i told you I am this Mr. Kirkland."  
I laughed heartily and saw his look of surprisement.  
"I apologize, but it's funny to think that i am searching for this Mr. Kirkland and it so happens that this man i search for, is you! You honestly jest with me~!"  
We stopped walking and the man turned to me, he put a hand on my shoulder in a serious way,  
"No, I'm quite serious. No tell me, what do you wish to discuss?"  
My eyes widened in surprise and i felt a slight blush arise to my cheeks.  
"Well-it's about the uniform i am wearing now."  
"Please explain." He said signaling me to move on. I followed this order and we proceeded down the hall.  
"Well-it seems that my family has been issued by a pact to provide it's military services to this Mr. Kirkland, which is you."  
There was a moment of silence, and he sighed.  
"Well I'm sure this is a misunderstanding. This pact is now lifted, you are free to go." he said these words as if though i was like an annoying chore.  
"I must insist Mr. Kirkland, I have been instructed to protect you with my life until you lease me. That is you have to use my services in a serious way. For example, I am good in battle, and my large family would provide lot's of service on training men."  
"Don't you have any brothers?"  
"Actually no-I'm afraid I am the eldest of all my siblings, each one still in teenage years and each one female."  
"I see, well for starters you are welcome to do what you wish, i do not need your service."  
I stopped and reached in my pant leg for the item i wished for. Mr. Kirkland blushed profusely and turned away seeing to the fact it was rude to observe a woman changing in a way.  
I pulled out the rifle and slung it over my shoulder.  
"I do insist Mr. Kirkland. I will follow you if you do not heed my words," I said with much defiance. Mr. Kirkland stared at the now present riffle and then back to my steely face. _God, she's serious._ He thought. With a sigh he retold me that my service was not needed and led me to the front door.  
"I see, in that case i shall take the pact out then." I searched my jacket pocket and drew out a ruffled piece of paper handing it to him. He observed it and glanced up,  
"How am i supposed to know this isn't a fake?"  
"I swear on my family's honor that it is not forged." I said with a salute and a stomp of my foot. The blond looked confused,  
"Well, i do not need service i happen to have enough military force to-"  
"Oh Arthur! Who is this beautiful flower in my presence?" a man said as he waltzed over.  
"Dear lord, Francis-what the devil are you doing here!" the British man yelled.  
"Did you forget already...! Oh dear~miss it seems this man in your presence is quite forgetful, let me take you for some refreshments." the man was obviously a french man based on his accent and tender blond hair. His blue eyes sparkled with a strange look, and I felt discomfort under his gaze.  
"Don't take anything he has to offer..." Mr. Kirkland muttered in my ear. I shuddered at the thought and the french man frowned.  
"Dear Arthur i had no intention to court this woman. I can obviously see she isn't my type, nor anyone else's. She's obviously to masculine."  
_What did that french prick say?_ Anger bubbled in the pit of my stomach and my grip tightened on my riffle.  
"I do hope you kid with me Mr..."  
"Francis, Francis Bonnefoy~ and no I totally speak the truth"  
I topped my cap on and drew my gun in position. My finger on the trigger, the gun aimed at the insulter.  
"You french-prick, i trust you won't want to say anymore if you wish to keep your head."  
Francis raised his hands up in surprise and looked to Mr. Kirkland then to the gun nozzle currently pointed at me.  
"Now now-don't be rash, put that gun down."  
"As you wish Mr. Kirkland." I said swinging the gun over my shoulder. Francis drew Mr. Kirkland away with a quick movement. They muttered things together, and Mr. Kirkland yelled at Francis.  
I approached them my eyes still steely and holding no emotion.  
"Is there a problem Mr. Kirkland?" I whispered eerily over his shoulder. I seemed to surprise them both and they quickly stuttered to come up with their explanations.  
"Yo Arthur, Francis, what are you guys up to!" a chipper voice said from behind. "And who are you?" He added. I turned to see a bright looking fellow with sandy blond hair and blue eyes with slight glasses.  
"Alfred, meet, Miss..."  
"Eleanor Mcarthy." I said with a nod of my head.  
"Woah, nice gun, can i see it?" He said. I nodded slightly, hesitant on giving it to him at first. I watched as he gripped it and tested it by standing in position. I came over and parted his feet with my toe, then using my hand i made him lower his elbow.  
"Now shoot."  
"Alright!" There was a click then a bang, and a flower pot shattered into many pieces.  
"God Lord! If you're going to practice firing arms, please proceed outside, and _not_ destroy my furniture!" Mr. Kirkland growled. I took the fire arm from the American's arms and draped it over my shoulder once more.

"I do apologize Mr. Kirkland. Hopefully this will not soil our current relationship."

"Relationship…?" Francis spoke up eying Mr. Kirkland. Mr. Kirkland blushed and glared at him yelling in denile. I nodded and tried to act more lively.

"I do inform you Mr. Francis that Mr. Kirkland does not share any type of relation with me. I am merely his servant sent by pact to protect him."

Mr. Kirkland appeared sullen as Francis laughed and teased him about how a girl is protecting the likes of him. Alfred looked at them with utter confusement, and looked at me. I only shrugged and sighed, muttering things under my breath. I pulled out a small flask from my coat pocket and proceeded to take a swig, shuddering at the strong taste.

"Want some?" I offered the American the flask, he took it and drunk a generous amount.

"Thanks." He said handing it back to me, I took one last sip before popping the top on the flask and putting it safely back in my pocket.

After much time waiting Mr. Kirkland approached me, I could tell he was weary of his current fight.

"Fine, I will accept your services for now." He said with sulking features. I bowed and briefly came to his side, my face pulled of all emotion.

"Thank-you Mr. Kirkland. I promise I won't fail you at all."

He only sighed in response and we proceeded to go outside to observe those leaving the current estate.

**Well what did you think? I know it's boring at first, still trying to decide what to do with story. Please rate and review. Thank-you. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hai it's me again! Yeah i update pretty quick! ;). Anyways I'll prolly slow down now and third chapter will come later... Again I fail at grammar and spelling so ya. Also want to thank those who are kindly supporting me and wishing for more :3. -Kurrah212**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. What! I know. I Know. X( Just own my Oc characters. :P  
**

I had everything planned out. I was to stay at Mr. Kirkland's estate and remain at his side wherever he went, but was to stay clear of him during resting hours or when meetings were held. He repeatedly told me the meetings were top secret and that I wasn't allowed to join even though I persisted on joining him. Despite the questionable ground rule, I followed his rules with utmost obedience, and never thought twice about his orders unless it was unreasonable. We were both formidable whenever in each others company, and before I knew it, a month had cruised by without any major disturbances.

During one of my daily rounds I paused in a certain area where voices floated out of a vent. It so happened to be that, that very vent was connected to the meeting room in which Mr. Kirkland was in now. Curious on to what they were discussing at the time, I excused myself for a short break to listen in.

"It seems that we are undertaking a great turmoil in Japan. We are short of food and are in need of service." A lax voice began.

"Italy volunteers to send his abundance of food to you Japan!"

"Vright then, any news vith you England?"

"No, to simply put, I have nothing in mind. Save for the new body guard."

I struggled to listen to the rest of his sentence which was cut off by harsh laughter from whom I recognized to be Mr. Francis.

"Vell, it's not like we have anything else to do. Speak your mind England."

"Well, it was recent that a strange woman appeared here in an army uniform and armed with weapons after our last meeting. She claimed her family was given a pact ordering her to offer me her services, as in protection." There was a pause as another spoke up.

"Dude are you talking about the scary serious faced girl? 'Cause if you are I have to say she was pretty creepy, but mysterious in a good way."

I recognized the speaker immediately. Alfred Jones.

"Yes this is that girl." Mr. Kirkland said flatly.

"Do you think she is a spy?" the lax voice said again.

"Unlikely, she just won't go away. She guards me all day, then leaves me at night. I do say she is quite mysterious…"

There was silence before the German spoke up, his voice firm.

"It's best to keep an eye on her for naow. Vithout anymore reports this meeting is adjourned."

I sat there for a few seconds trying to process what had just occurred. Apparently each person attending these meetings have their own code name. Not only that, but Mr. Kirkland is contemplating if I am a spy or not. Perhaps I should explain a little more about myself. But not now, that would make Mr. Kirkland suspicious about my 'unknown' eavesdropping. Without another thought, I stood up positioned my gun correctly and hurried to meet Mr. Kirkland.

We walked down the hall in total silence, my mind still muddling over the previous meeting's conversation.

"Mr. Kirkland, what do you think of me?"

"Pardon-?"

"In words, how would you describe me…?" I looked forward unwilling to glance in his direction.

"Well it's quite difficult-I mean you're strong, protective, well educated in battle…" His voice trailed off and I had a feeling he was trying to procure more adjectives to describe myself.

"Perhaps you could tell me a little about yourself, hm-"

I sighed. At least he provided me an opportunity to explain a little about myself.

"Alright. I was born in England in a small meager town. My father was a German, my mother a Brit. After my birth papa taught me the way of war and hot to fight. Of course being young as I was I didn't quite understand why I was forced to do a boy's job. I was constantly kept away from my 'girl-like' duties and was forced to take the path of masculinity. As I grew older, my family grew as well. My mother bore me three more sisters, triplets. Little Claudia, the one born last of the three has, and will always be my favorite. I must say her other sisters are quiet and peaceful like my mother, but Claudia-my dear Claudia, how she could laugh at anything! As time pressed on my knowledge of battle increased. As I became of age Papa showed me the pact foretelling me it was my sole duty to protect the one who signed it, which is you." I paused to gesture to Mr. Kirkland before continuing.

"Alas, papa died the next day and my sisters grew on my knowledge of warfare alone. Now we are hired to carry out jobs or train men."

Mr. Kirkland remained silent for a moment.

"I see now, but what do you get in return for your services?"

"Money. I plan to transport my whole family to a new community which isn't filled with poverty or vermin. I care only for my family's well being." I said.

"Wait-does this mean I have to p-pay you…?" Mr. Krikland stuttered.

"No, you already paid when you signed your name on the pact."

"Well if I already paid, why don't you use the given money to move your family?"

"It's obvious that I haven't preformed my job yet, and I cannot swindle some one as important as you Mr. Kirkland. I also want you to know that the reason why papa died was because of the received money. The money was taken when he died, and now my family lives in quite poor conditions." I said simply.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, I believe most of the reason why papa died was because he talked to much, he was known for his boasting at my home town. Papa was such a fool." I snorted as I walked past Mr. Kirkland who was currently stunned by the given statement.

"But you must feel some contempt about your father's death…Surely your family members grieve for their loss."

Mr. Kirkland began as he ran to catch up to me. I shook my head,

"Not the slightest tear." I claimed. Arthur Kirkland remained silent, pondering what Ms. Mcarthy had just said.

**Later…**

I sat in bed that night snuggled deep amongst the covers, with a book in hand. I adjusted my reading glasses and sighed before closing the novel. I then proceeded to prepare for bed. Before extinguishing the light my ears picked up the sound of footsteps, two sets. Intruders! Intruders in Mr. Krikland's house! My mind swirled to the memory that was supposedly forgotten.

_They came in the night, whispering things. I heard father yell something at the intruders, then a scream that belonged to mother erupted after a large bang. I was currently in bed with my other three siblings. Claudia was extremely frightened and Elizabeth and Ingrid gripped each others hands. I shifted my position covering Elizabeth and Ingrid with a blanket before returning to Claudia. I remembered gently stroking her hair to calm her and to put a stop to her muffled intruders left rather quickly and before we knew it mother was in our room, silently grieving along with us. We all knew that father had passed away, yet no one spoke._

I excused the fading memory and quickly got up from the bed. Pulling on a robe I grabbed for a hand gun and held it to my front before gently opening the door. Light from my room pooled out into the darkened hall. The sound of footsteps began to fade and I scurried to catch up.

"They both seem similar according to their personality…" Mr. Kirkland's voice rang out.

"I'm quite aware of that dude." Alfred said in exasperated tones.

I sighed and stored my gun in my robe pocket. It seemed that Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Jones were taking a late night stroll, I suppose I should leave and return to my room, but I was tempted to stay and listen in on this enticing matter. The footsteps continued onward and I quickly tailed after them still hidden from view.

"Do you think it's possible to set them up man?"

"I suppose, but I can already predict they'll have a certain dislike with each-other."

There was a pause and the footsteps stopped.

"Hold on, I thought you didn't like her, and by setting Ms. Mcarthy up with Sweden she'll be out of your hair… Are you crushing on her?" Alfred said accusingly.

"Y-you wonker-why would you even suggest a thing! I mean she's just a body guard, and I-"

"Iggy likes Eleanor, Iggy like's Eleanor!"

"I do not like her!" Mr. Kirkland shouted out.

"Oh-my mistake…"

There was silence and then Alfred burst out running down the hall away from my current position screaming out: "Iggy loves Eleanor, Iggy loves Eleanor!"

"Would you shut-up!" I heard Alfred freeze mid-step.

"You are completely mad-insanely mad! I am most certain that I do not like her. Now with your invitation we'll set her up with Sweden and she'll be gone for good."

Harsh footsteps clamped against the stone floors and another set joined in.

"Sorry Iggy." Alfred murmured.

"Stop calling me that!"

I stood there in silence and awe. It seemed apparent that Mr. Kirkland and Alfred were trying to set me up with this "Sweden". Not only that, but by the way Mr. Kirkland denied the accusations made by Alfred, it may seem possible that he had developed small feelings toward me. I felt my face flush at the thought and quickly stumbled back to my room my mind still baffled.

The next morning I was invited to take the day off. I furiously disagreed and retold them of the made pact. As the morning meal was served I stood guard near Mr. Kirkland alert for any signs of danger and with a deep blush painted on my cheeks. All was normal despite my discomfort and an orderly day passed by without my realization.

**Well that was a flop. :p I know the story is really _really_ slow but be patient. Stories take time! :D**** Anyways plz rate review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY HEY HEY! I know i said it was cancelled, but i guess author's change their minds. :) Just enjoy this story and review review review! It helps me get better! Also-if you review i will make sure to give Iggy his love to ya ;) -Kurrah**

**I don't own any characters of Hetalia sadly, T.T I own mah oc character though! Some grammer and spelling may seem terrible, also characters may be a little OOC, i haven't been working on this story much so yeah... Enjoy story!  
**

* * *

The next morning there was timid knocking on my door and I was suddenly aroused with a jerk. I sat up from my sleep rubbing my eyes before proceeding towards the door. I opened it with a swish and was surprised to find a large amount of letters shoved in my face.

"Th-these are for you miss Mcarthy." The maid said, I looked at her confused by her attitude but took the letters with a good thanking. I flipped through them, most of them from Claudia, the remaining letters was for me, asking for my training service. I slipped the business letters into my bed-side table before opening Claudia's letter with much vigor. I read enthusiastically,

_Dear Sister Eleanor,_

_ How is the job coming along? I'm doing fine, although Elizabeth and Ingrid have been having troubles with the latest job. Mother is fine to, her current job, working at a dry-cleaner seems to fit her. We are paid in meager amounts but can still afford meals, it warms my heart that you are working older sister, I look up to you, along with Elizabeth and Ingrid. Best of luck on your job, hopefully it ends, mother and the others send their love._

_ -__Claudia_

I smiled before placing the letter in my bedside table along with the others, it gives me much comfort to know that my family is safe. I sighed before taking a look at the pact it was a faded parchment yet readable,

_Mcarthy service contract_

_Arthur Kirkland__ has paid the given amount for his protection. Devoc Mcarthy has agreed by his family's name that for __four months__he will offer his service and will protect __Arthur Kirkland__and if anything were to happen to him his remaining family members will provide their service as well for the protection of __Arthur Kirkland._

_I, __Arthur Kirland __ agree to these terms and will provide the protectors with the given amount._

_I,__Devoc Mcarthy __ will protect, __Arthur Kirkland__ with my life and promise to uphold this contract until the end._

_Note: If the one providing the service refuses or does not complete the job entirely, that worker will be stripped of their rank and will not receive payment. If the customer abuses or assaults the one providing his/her service's, that person will and can leave but must return the given amount of payment._

I smiled as I gently traced a finger over father's hand-writing. It's been long since I have seen his hand-writing. Heck, I haven't seen the triplets for so long, Claudia must be taller…

After dressing and preparing for the day I headed down the steps immediately wandering towards the area in which Mr. Kirkland would be. I found him in the kitchens, a fowl smell emitting from the stove. I almost gagged but held it back with one hand,

"M-Mr. Kirkland-wh-what is that un-godly smell?" I choked out holding my nose. Mr. Kirkland turned around immediately a pout on his face,

"It's scones, they smell… funny…" he managed to say sheepishly.

"S-sorry sir, I-I didn't know…"

"No it's fine." He paused to sigh, "People tell my cooking is terrible all the time." He pulled out the tray of burned scones before dumping them in the rubbish bin. I felt guilt claw at my heart and adjusted my rifle awkwardly,

"I'm sorry sir, I really am."

I bowed before I heard him sigh and walk out of the room, I followed after him in silence. We crossed into the dining room and then to the out doors, it was grey outside, only a few patches of sunlight showing on the grass. A tree with chairs positioned under it was off to the side, Mr. Kirkland approached it settling himself on a chair with a comfortable sigh. I stood there awkwardly and he saw this,

"Um, I think I'll get some tea. Do you fancy any?"

"I-I don't know Mr. Kirkland, I'm just here to serve, it seems rude of me to take any more of your hospitality." I said a blush positioned on my cheeks,

"Not rude at all, just a drink of tea is all." He said with a smile,

"A-alright, shall I fetch some for you?"

"That would be nice, but seeing that I'm the gentleman I will retrieve it."

"No sir I insist." I said turning around immediately and heading towards the kitchens once more. Arthur continued to sit confused entirely.

Upon entering the kitchens the smell of burnt food hung heavy in the air. I coughed a few times as I filled the kettle with the proper amount of water before setting it on the stove and heating it. I sat back waiting for the kettle to boil after retrieving the proper tea-cups. I felt slightly humiliated doing such things, me-a provider of war service doing a maids job, it almost felt un-right. Within due time the kettle screeched and I poured the water dipping the tea-bags into the cups. I headed outside with the drinks giving the still confused Mr. Kirkland the cup before taking a sip of my drink. It had an earthy taste to it, slightly flowery.

"Thank-you." Mr. Kirkland said as he finished his cup with a satisfied sigh. I nodded in reply still finishing my remaining amount before setting it down and leaning against the tree. We sat in an awkward silence, I glanced around the tree hearing a sudden rustling of bushes, there was nothing.

"Oh, um-miss Mcarthy, I received a letter, there is a formal party held in Spain tomorrow, I have been invited to participate in this special party."

"Then I shall follow you and protect you during the entire party sir." I firmly replied, holding my rifle with a renewed strength.

"Oh no-that is not necessary, but if you do wish to come…" his voice trailed off and I frowned,

"Let me remind you Mr. Kirkland that I have been given a pact, therefore I must value your life as if though it was my own. I must insist that I follow you."

Mr. Kirkland's face dawned with a sudden sly smile and he quickly looked away,

"You and your persistence... Fine, we shall pack immediately, get ready please."

I bowed slightly before heading towards my room. I've never been to a formal party before. The thought of fancy dresses and handsome men flashing smiles at the pampered women gave my stomach an unsettling feeling. I've never worn a dress before either, this will be a whole new experience for me…

After packing, most of the items packed were ammunition and fire-arms, I headed down the staircase waiting for Mr. Kirkland. I tugged at my suit once more feeling uncomfortable about the whole party situation, but all uncertainties were gone when Mr. Kirkland came down the steps a suitcase in hand.

"Let's be off-shall we?" He gestured to the door which he opened and I stepped out first breathing unsteadily. I've been to Spain before, but for a formal matter? Not at all, I stayed away from these types of things, it wasn't in my taste-or perhaps I just didn't have time…

We headed towards the air-port meeting Mr. Francis on the way much to our displeasure. The entire ride was spent with me trying to pry Mr. Francis' hands from my legs. As the plane landed in Spain, Mr. Francis left the air-craft with a bloody nose and a black eye. Mr. Kirkland approved of my actions although Mr. Francis was crying with anger,

"You devilish woman! _Vous ruiné mon regard! (You ruined my look)"_

"Ha serves you right frog!" Mr. Kirkland said sourly picking up his luggage. I nodded ignoring the rest of the words said by Mr. Francis in his tongue.

"_Mi amigos! _You have come!" a voice said from behind. The trio of foreigners turned around seeing a lightly tanned man with curly brown hair and bright green eyes. He was most likely native around these parts.

"It's good to see you again Antonio-"

"Antonio _mon ami!_" Mr. Francis rushed forward embracing the Spaniard the two remained that way until Antonio pushed Francis away.

"So, Arthur-who is this beautiful woman?" Antonio said taking my hand gently, running his soft lips over my knuckles. I blushed harshly as I pulled my hand away quickly, Antonio cocked his head confused almost offended,

"I'm sorry Mr. Antonio, but-I'm just-not used to this kind of greeting…" I said shying away from his gaze,

"No no-it is I who should apologize. _Lo siento mi amiga_, I forget sometimes that I can be a little bold with new comers,"

Mr. Kirkland muttered something under his breath I didn't catch but Antonio shot him a nasty glare. Mr. Kirkland cleared his throat before answering the question,

"This is-Eleanor, she is-my… She is my guard…"

Antonio smiled before he took my hand giving it a pat,

"_Mucho gusto Eleanor._ Come-I'll show you to your _casa_."

"R-Right, thank-you." I stuttered still blushing. As we walked through the streets of Spain Mr. Antonio gave us breif history of his country. Francis on the other hand payed little to no attention, constantly straying to flirt with the women of the Spanish country. He even succeeded in seducing a women into giving her number to him, which, he stuffed hastily in his pocket.

"Ah, here we are. A quaint hotel I must say, the rooms are _muy pequeno. _But the food _es muy rico!_"

Mr. Antonio led us in a humble hotel, it had worn walls but the smell of food wafting from the kitchens caused my mouth to water slightly. We approached the front desk, stopping as we listened to Mr. Antionio speak swift Spanish with the desk clerk. We received individual keys to our rooms and I thanked Mr. Antionio quickly before hurrying into my room. I threw my suit case down against the bed and approached the window opening it, allowing a warm breeze blow through. It was quite warm for the summer, it seemed reasonable for me to shed a few layers. There was a problem though, most of my clothing was meant for training-nothing classy or pretty… Hold on… Why was I worrying about what I wore-before I would've ignored the whole thought entirely. With another sigh I sheded my coat laying it on the bed revealing a long-sleved white button up shirt. I undid the first few buttons on my shirt before turning back to the window.

Suddenly there was a knocking on my door, I turned around immediately squeaking out an 'enter'. The door opened revealing Mr. Kirkland's familiar figure, he blushed slightly as he saw the coat strewn on the bed and my shirt un-buttoned slightly.

"My apologies, was I interrupting?"

I shook my head sitting down on the bed,

"What do you wish of me sir?" I asked, suddenly internally cursing myself due to the fact that that I was on the bed and we were alone.

"Um-n-nothing, I just wanted to know how you feel about this whole-dance thing…"

Mr. Kirkland said becoming slightly red in the face, I shrugged,

"I have no opinion of you regarding your acceptance of the dance, if you wish to know how I feel about it, then I shall tell you. I am nervous."

"Nervous? Why would you be nervous love?" he said sitting down next to me.

"It's just…" I sighed and looked away from his concerned gaze,

"I-I feel as if though…"

"As if though…?"

"I feel as if though-as if though I'm to masculine." I said standing up once more and moving to the window, Mr. Kirkland remained silent for a few seconds,

"You can't blame yourself love, you were brought up only knowing how to act like a boy." He said, I turned to look at him his gaze was currently looking at the floor, he was hunched over and looked as if though he was seriously lost in thought.

"Perhaps new clothing…" he muttered, I raised a brow,

"What?"

"N-nothing, I need to do some paper work." He said quickly getting up and heading towards the door. He paused turning back to look at me,

"And I must let you know, you are not at all, _too_ masculine." With a slight blush he was gone, the door closed. I was stunned, never before has anyone complimented me like this… I felt a strange warmth fill my stomach and fell atop the bed, to stunned to preform my job.

* * *

The next morning I was awakened to harsh knocking on the door. I sat up grabbing for my pistol and rushing to the other side of the door. I raised the fire-arm before carefully opening the door, the person remained where they were before I saw a foot being placed forward. In a flash I was there, the gun positioned at the being's head.

"_Ay chica!_ What are you doing?" a familiar voice said, I lowered my gun slowly seeing the curly haired spainard standing there face filled with a mixture of surprise and horror. I tucked the gun in my the back of my pants and rubbed my eyes,

"Antonio? What are you doing here?" I mumbled,

"Ah _mi amiga-_we are going shopping today!" he squealed,

"Wha?" I yawned,

"We are going to give you-a make over!"

"Wha?" I said suddenly realizing what he was saying, Antonio nodded,

"_Sí, _we shall start with the hair-then the look… The clothing comes last… Come-dress quickly-and don't bring that fire-arm."

"B-but what about Mr. Kirkland? I have to serve him-I can't leave him-"

"According to him, you have _muchas días _for vacation-come we leave in fifteen minutes~" without another word Antonio left, leaving me utterly confused. I dressed as light as I could that day wearing my longsleve white button up shirt with tan pants and my army boots, as I came down the hotel steps Antonio tisked.

"No no _mi amiga_, do you not have anything more-feminine?"

I frowned immediately crossing my arms,

"No, I don't, please don't try my patience Mr. Hernández."

"_Lo siento_, but I can see we have a lot of work."

He took my hand quickly dragging me through the streets, we stopped at the first place, a salon. I looked at the shop with a huff,

"A beauty shop?" I muttered,

"_Sí, vamos!_" He dragged me inside settling me on a chair and summoning the women who worked their like magnets. They spoke in their quick tongue, the women poking and feeling my hair. Antonio said something causing the women to laugh. I turned red with humiliation as they cackled. They combed brushed and waxed whatever they could get their hands on.

I sat in the chair feeling my newly smoothed face, free from sweat. Antonio came by flashing me a coy smile,

"So, _chica,_ do you feel pretty?"

"Pretty? I feel-like a girl!" I almost squealed giving him a wide grin. He laughed before going off to wait for my hair to finish drying. Upon the finish of the drying the spainish women turned me around so I could see my reflection, I didn't recognize myself. Staring back at me was a woman with flawless skin-her hair was a medium length auburn that curled at the tips, her nails (toe-nails to!) were perfectly polished and clipped.

"You look _muy bonita!_" Antonio said giving my hand another one of his famous kisses. I blushed as he said this and looked away bashful, as we approached the front desk Antonio passed without paying. We exited while I stared at him in disbelief.

"_Qué?_" he questioned looking down at me, I just stared at him in disbelief,

"Y-you didn't pay!"

He laughed wiping the mirth from his eyes, "_Chica-_it's already been payed for,"

"By whom?"

"The same person who payed for your dress-" he said showing me to another store filled with dresses. I gasped at the flowing dresses hung throughout the entire building,

"W-what do you mean-I get to pick one?" I breathed,

"_Sí! _Just pick one!"

I looked to Antonio and smiled,

"Thank-you."

"_De nada, De nada! _You're a friend-a _chica_, you must look like a girl for the dance."

My heart sank almost immediately as I flinched from gently stroking the silken fabric of a certain purple dress.

"You know-about the dance…?"

Antonio laughed once more, "Of course-I am the one hosting it! Alfred, Francis, Arthur, even Ludwig will be there! Everyone is coming!" he folded his arms as I looked back to the dress with a very strong desire.

"Ah _chica-_very nice choice! I shall get the shoes!"

The remaining time spent at the day was with Antonio as we tried on various dresses and shoes, he ended up giving me a lesson on how to walk in heels, he also taught me how to waltz. Funny-it's as if though he was preparing me as if though my life counted on it… I managed to get the hang of walking in heels although my dancing remained terrible. Antonio brought me back to the hotel forcing me into the bathroom where he told me to take a shower while he prepared my outfit.

* * *

I stared at my reflection in utter shock, who was this mysterious woman with sparkling green eyes and lips a natural pink, her cheeks were a light pink as well, and her eye shadow/eyeliner brought out her eyes more. Her outfit was an amazing deep purple sleeveless dress that reached down a little lower then her knees, it showed her curves quite well. Her shoes were heels that fit with the dress naturally.

I put my hair up in a neat bun in which my bangs went off to the side but few curly strands of auburn hair hung loosely down. I donned on my single chain necklace before heading down the stairs, I stopped on the way to hug Antonio thanking him widely for what he had done for me.

"Don't thank me-it was all Arthur's idea. He payed all the expenses, I expect you to thank him well _chica._"

I was slightly surprised but smiled as Antonio added the remaining bit, I nodded before heading down the steps once more. At the bottom was Francis and Mr. Kirkland both arguing, as I stepped tentatively down the first step Francis nudged Mr. Kirkland pointing his perverted gaze in my direction. I shivered at his gaze but that was immediately whisked away as soon as I saw Mr. Kirkland's face. He was gaping almost, his caterpillar eyebrows raised high up, I smiled as I reached the bottom slightly red in the face.

"Eleanor you look _magnifique_!" Francis attempted to grab for my hands and kissed them for an equally long time. I pulled my hands away from the perverted french man and glanced to Mr. Kirkland who still stood in shock.

"W-what do you think?" I asked,

"Y-you look…. Goodness, love…. Love, you look-a-amazing…!" he stuttered out, I blushed a deep red before glancing at their outfits, normal plain tuxes.

"You look quite-amazing as well," I managed to say despite my full amount of blushes.

"Thank you _ma dame_!" Francis said attempting to catch a kiss with me, I punched him full in the face hearing a satisfying crunch.

"Nicely done." Mr. Kirkland laughed, I looked to the clock hanging on the wall then to the door, we stood in silence while Francis nursed his bleeding nose.

"You do look nice I must say." Mr. Kirkland began again, he pulled out a deep red rose from behind his back and gently held it out for me to take, I blushed a deeper red at this action feeling my stomach flutter with un-explored feelings. I took his rose taking a small sniff, it smelled sweet, yet there was a smell that hung to it, a smell that reminded me of Mr. Kirkland. I smiled before heading into the kitchen putting the rose in a vase and setting it upstairs in my room.

Upon coming downstairs once more I saw Antonio finally in his tuxedo,

"_Chica_ finally! We have to leave!" he said gesturing towards the door, Francis left through the door first followed by Antonio then me, I looked to Mr. Kirkland who held the door while I made my exit.

"Thank-you Mr. Kirkland."

Mr. Kirkland smiled following after me, "Please, call me Arthur." I nodded once more unsteadily as he flashed me a smile causing my heart to do flips. We walked down the road seeing to the fact that the building where the dance/formal party was held was so close. I held on to his arm since he offered it to me as I asked him questions about the party.

"Will there be dancing?"

"A little, but it's nothing to worry about." He said giving me another smile.

"That's good." I said simply.

The building was magnificent, the inside was grand marble even with large hallways and arches. There was an open area for some dancers and a band playing soft music in the corner, tables were positioned on the sides of the room, and the kitchens were closed off from view by a single door. I nearly gasped as I saw the sudden amount of people there. A lot I must admit but the thing that scared me the most was when Mr. Kirk-I mean-Arthur, moved to talk elsewhere. I followed him like a foal would with her mother.

"Is something wrong Miss Mcarthy?"

"Arthur-please just call me Eleanor, and no nothing is wrong. I am only here to preform my job, please keep that in mind."

Arthur blinked before smiling once more, what's with him and the smiles tonight…? I clung to his side as Alfred approached,

"Hey Artie! How's it hanging?" he said as he got closer,

"Please Alfred, refrain from calling me that." Arthur sighed, I remained silent glancing over my shoulder for any signs of danger.

"Hey-bro, where did that girl go-you know, the one with the gun?"

"Actually, she is right here," Arthur gestured to me while I gave a shy smile. Alfred stared in disbelief and shock,

"No way bro! Eleanor-you look pretty hot!"

I giggled at said comment before Arthur cleared his throat,

"Alfred a word please. Excuse me Eleanor," the two men left approaching the other side of the room, it looked as if though they were in a deep and serious conversation. Not wanting to intrude on their discussion, I stood there awkwardly before heading to a table for some people were sitting off to the sides watching the dancers. I sat down next to a black haired man wearing a white naval suit.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked suddenly pointing to the wanted seat, the man shook his head his face still focused on the dancers. I sat down with a sigh before looking around, so far the party isn't that bad, I should be protecting Mr. Kirkland, but Antonio during one of our shopping trips told me repeatedly that it was my day off. Some day off.

"Ve~" I turned and to my left sitting next to me was a brown haired man dressed in a black suit with an ignorant expression across his face.

"_Tu sei una bella donna, ti va di ballare?_" (you are a pretty woman, would you like to dance?)

Italian, his voice sounded familiar but I couldn't actually trace from where i heard him before.

"Um-_non parlo italiano._" (I don't speak Italian)

"Ve~ that's okay, it's okay! You dance with me?"

I sighed, "I really don't know how to dance though,"

"That's okay then-I will get you drink! Ve~"

Without another word the Italian whisked away heading off somewhere among the crowds of people. I felt confusion fill my entire being but remained seated.

"Do you know who that was?" I asked turning to the black haired man, he nodded but remained silent, I frowned slightly,

"Um-do you know his name?"

The man nodded still silent,

"Can you tell me his name?"

The man remained silent before slowly shaking his head. Is he a mute?

"Can you talk?"

The man didn't shake or nod his head for his attention was now focused to the floor. I shrugged before looking around for Arthur Kirkland, he was no where in sight, Alfred passed by I stopped him briefly,

"Alfred-do you know where Mr. Kirk-er I mean Arthur went?"

Alfred shrugged before giving me another of his genuine smiles, "I think the dude had to go to the bathroom."

I blushed slightly before crossing my arms and sitting back in my seat with a sigh. Alfred moved off somewhere and the italian came back,

"Here ya go _bella!_" he handed me a glass which I sipped on, I grimaced at the taste. I'm more used to cheep and earthy tasting drinks, not rich and expensive wines. I set the drink down while the Italian rambled on about himself, and how he has a large liking for pasta. As he finished his first glass I immediately told him I had to 'powder my nose' the term used when a woman needs to use the restroom.

"Ve~" was all he said in reply as I stood up wandering from the table. To be truthful I didn't have to go to the bathroom at all, I just wanted to get away from that out-going italian and find Mr. Kirkland to preform my job.

I walked throughout the room avoiding a group of chattering girls and a group of men bickering over economy. I searched the room eyes wandering over the group of men, I didn't see Mr. Kirkland, but I did see Francis. I approached him carefully trying to draw little attention, I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. Upon seeing me his frown immediately turned to a suggestive grin,

"_Mon amour!_ You have come-so do you wish to make love now?"

I hesitated trying not to punch him on impulse, "No, I just wondered if you knew where Mr. Kirkland went?"

"_Honhon, _I do not know where zat brit went off-but zat iz not important-we must go to make love!"

I walked away from the group of men leaving the french-man with another black eye. I searched frantically through the crowds of people still finding no trace of Mr. Kirkla-er, Arthur. I sighed spotting Antonio as he preformed a rather flashy tango with a confused female partner. I saw a flash of messy blond hair and scurried to catch up with the British man.

Upon catching up with him he gave me a smile, standing next to him was another blond haired man-although he was a lot taller and had icy blue-green eyes which were partially covered with his glasses. I stood in front of Mr. Kirkland in awe of this man,

"M-mr. Kirkland, I thought I had lost you. Please keep in mind that I am unable to preform my job if you are not there." I said with as much respect, Mr. Kirkland smiled and waved his hands.

"I'm sorry love, I just wanted to introduce you to this man." He gestured to the man on his left, I met the man's blue-green eyed gaze, it held a distant look, his face seemed steely and cold.

"Eleanor, meet Berwald. Berwald, meet Eleanor."

The man continued to stare at me, before slowly opening his mouth,

"It's…ple'sure ta'mee' ya." He mumbled out, I nodded in agreement. This was going to be a long night…

**Phew a lot of writing, and... Oh my gosh! SWEDEN IS HERE! O.O also, i dropped my cupcake. I need reviews to get it back! . HELP A STARVING PERSON GET THEIR CUPCAKE BACK BY REVIEWING! That is all. Enjoy your day/morning/night/afternoon. -Kurrah :)  
**


End file.
